Final Fantasy IX2 Garland's Secret Weapon
by FusionRose
Summary: I held her when she died, but why is my heart telling me that my eyes have decieved me. How many roads must i walk down until i find my home. Dagger, can you hear me? ZidaneGarnet
1. I The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or Locations related to Final Fantasy IX. If i did then this story would be made the offical sequel to the game and would already be in shops near you as either a film or a game.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY IX-2 - Garland's Secret Weapon

Chapter 1: The Journey begins in Lindblum

* * *

The cool breeze blew across the skies and danced with the cape of the young blonde genome. Her hair whipped across her fragile face which was solemn as always. She stood at the balcony of Regent Cid's palace surrounded by two of her personal guards, her brother and his companion. She wore a long fuchsia coloured dress and a black robe over the top. The hood of the robe was up covering most of her hair and face. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds and her bright blonde hair reached below her shoulders and held two plaits at the front wrapped with pink ribbon. Her brother's hair was more of a sandy blonde and was quite long, tied back with a black band. His eyes were like sapphires and he was clad in a non-sleeved black shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots and black wrist warmers. His companion had fiery red hair and he back was spiked up while the front was straightand reached just below his chin, his eyes were a deep pink and he wore a long sleeved white top, grey baggy pants, black boots and black gloves.

"Garland's secret weapon? Why didnt you tell me about this before?" Her brother proclaimed shaking from anger from hearing news of this so late. "If i knew this was coming... I could have saved her." He explained lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Zidane..." The blonde girl began, "whatever you would like to think, you could not have saved Queen Garnet from the weapon, it is too strong, even for you."

"Bull shit, Mikoto!" The genome named Zidane exclaimed. "I saved the world from Garland, Kuja and Necron, i doubt an 'Unfinished Project' could have taken me!"

Mikoto sighed tired of the pride and vanity reeking from her brother's words. She wrapped her cloak tighter against her small frame to slightly prevent the cold. Zidane's companion stepped closer to him and wrested a hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, we gotta go, the boss is waiting." Zidane turned to his friend and nodded slightly, agreeing with his friend. "I'm sorry governess Mikoto." The red-haired man apologized.

"It is alright Blank." Mikoto replied.

"But Mikoto, i'm still going to fight that thing, whatever it takes, even if i lose. I have to revenge her death." Zidane added before he left.

"Then we shall help you in all the ways we can." Mikoto agreed. With that, the two theives made their way back to the hideout while Mikoto and her guards returned to their home on Terra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Zidane you can't go alone!" Blank screamed.

"Well then i'll round up the world heroes and we'll destroy that thing together." Zidane explained packing his potions and daggers into a pouch and tieing it around his waist.

"Who will Zidane? None of them will be able to! Alexandria is in a state of panic, so Steiner can't help. Eiko is a princess of Lindblum now, Freya and Frately have just settled down again, Vivi stopped, Quina hasn't got the strength anymore, who knows where the fuck Amarant is.. and Garnet... Zidane... Bro, it's just not possible." Blank finished. The red-haired sighed picking up his sword and tieing it to his belt. "I'll come with you."

"Blank!"

"No, Z... where you go, i go, that's what brothers are for. If i don't have your back, who will?" Blank grinned punching his friend lightly on the arm. "Now come on, the sooner we leave, the sooner we beat that thing."

"Thanks bro." Zidane replied appreciating the fact he had friends so caring. "But let's visit the world heroes and still see if they are able to help, and if not then maybe they at least have information about he weapon." Blank nodded agreeing.

The two boys said goodbye to the other members of Tantalus explaining the situation and how they would return. They walked through the streets of Lindblum towards the castle once more.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"Cid." Zidane addressed the regent. "Is Eiko around?"

"Why yes." Cid replied smiling to see the young genome once again. "Let me just go call her, wait here please." The regent left the dining room and Zidane and Blank took a seat to wait. Not but ten minutes had passed until Regent Cid had returned to the room with his adopted daughter, Eiko. "I'll let you all speak in private." Cid stated before walking back out of the room.

"ZIDANE!" Eiko screamed running towards the genome in question and jumping up into his arms. Zidane smirked and held the girl tight. Eiko was more than a friend to Zidane, she was family. Eiko got down and straightened out her dress, thankful that her father hadn't seen her acting in such a way, after all, she was a princess now. "So what brings you here Zidane?" she asked in a polite manner,

"Our fight hasn't finished." Zidane answered losing the smile on his face. Eiko gasped and covered her mouth.

"Surely Kuja has not come back." Eiko replied wth a hurt expression.

"No, it was... what killed Garnet." Both Zidane and Eiko took their gaze to the floor. The queen had passed away not a month before hand, it caused a tear to every Gaian, some hadn't even meet the young woman, but they all knew how she was heroic in her battle to save the people. "Garland had a secret weapon, an unfinished project, and it is now awake and causing havok to Gaians and Terrans. I'm going out to stop it." The genome explained.

"Zidane, i'm sorry, but i can't help you with this, father and mother would not allow it." Eiko sighed upset she can't help her friend.

"I understand, I only wondered if you had heard at all about this creature." Zidane replied.

"I'm afraid i don't, but if i hear an news i will be sure to let you know."

"Thank you, your highness." Blank spoke up bowing to the princess. "We must be off now." Eiko nodded to the two thieves.

"Good luck, to both of you." Eiko answered. Zidane and Blank nodded back and left the castle to the main gates of Lindblum.

When the two boys arrived at the gates a voice spoke from behind them.

"Zidane Tribal, i presume?" Zidane and Blank, not recognizing the voice spun around wielding their weapons. In front of them stood another blonde genome. Her hair was a white blonde and reached her elbows, her eyes were a molten gold and she wore a black piece of ribbon in her hair, long black gloves and socks, furry white boots, a blue strapless top and a black skirt. She weilded a gun in each hand and her tail swished madly behind her.

"Who are you?" Zidane questioned the newcomer.

"The name is Fusion, Fusion Ecstasy. Governess Mikoto requested i join you on your journey." Fusion explained. She put away her weapon and bowed respectively at the blonde genome. "It is an honour to meet the one who saved our race." Zidane and Blank too put away their weapons and nodded back to their new companion. Fusion looked to Blank and smiled. "You muse be Zidane's servant?" She giggled and Blank was shocked. Fusion went past the boy and gave him a bag of potions and remedies. "Look after this please Servant." She ordered before making her way out of Lindblum. Zidane shrugged and followed. Blank sighed and tied the bag to his waist belt before also following them out of their home town.

* * *

Please Review. Thank you. 


	2. II Royalty

**Chapter 2**

For days they traveled towards Burmecia. They would have of used the airship if it wasn't for the fact that the Hilda guard 6 crashed, and 7 was still under construction. Blank was in pain, his feet were not used to this kind of abuse. The two genomes however found the journey simple and walked on with ease.

That's when they saw a monster up ahead bearing its fangs and digging its claws into the soft earth. Zidane was first to pull out his daggers and run towards the creature followed shortly by Fusion with her guns and Blank clutching his sword.

"Make sure you don't break a nail." Blank laughed supporting his sword on his left shoulder. Fusion twirled her guns and smirked. She fired a black bullet which penetrated the monster's skull killing it instantly. Blank's jaw dropped as the blonde girl adjusted her guns back onto her belt and continued onwards towards the gates of Burmecia. Zidane chuckled patting his friend's shoulder. The red head boy shook his head and they both followed their companion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Zidane, I thought it was you." A woman's voice spoke. Zidane raised an eyebrow to the Burmecian before looking under the woman's hood and recognizing the face. Zidane grinned as Freya Crescent let her hood down and showed the three travelers her face. Freya no longer wore the hat, letting her hair and ears free, her red cape covered her white vest top and dark blue Capri's. Fusion's eyes turned wide before she hastily bowed respectively to the world hero.

"Miss Crescent, it is an honour." The genome stated still bowing. Freya blinked a couple of times confused to whom this person was. Fusion glared at Blank and pulled him into a bowing position as well. "Bow your head in respect Servant!" Blank glared twice as hard back to the blonde while Zidane slowly rolled his eyes.

"Freya, this is Fusion, Mikoto sent her to help Blank and I." Zidane explained to his long-term friend.

"Help with what?" Freya questioned tilting her head to the side. So Zidane explained the whole situation to the young woman.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you this time, Zidane. I gave an oath that I would help rebuild Burmecia and Cleyra and they are both not even nearly finished." Freya apologized. Zidane sighed, he knew the answer before he had even asked of it. Maybe none of the heroes could help, Maybe it would only be Blank, Fusion and himself this time. Maybe all hope was lost.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Doctor tot's hands were steady as he placed the crown over the general's curly brunette hair. Beatrix opened both hazel eyes before standing up and turning to face the Alexandrian people. Everyone was cheering for the celebration of a new queen. The warrior gave a smile while thinking of how she would make Queen Garnet proud.

Steiner stood proudly by her side with his head held high. Beatrix coughed a little to clear her throat before raising her arms in the air to silence the villagers.

"People of Alexandria …it is an honour to receive this celebration and even more an honour to be giving the title of Queen. Although it is a great shame to have lost the late Queen Garnet, I will give my all to make her and all of you proud. The heavens are smiling upon us today as today is a new beginning for us all. My people, let me be your strength for you are most definitely mine. I assure you every troublesome event that may occur will be dealt with quickly and sufficiently." Beatrix nodded and bowed gracefully to her people who started to once again cheer before the newly crowned queen made her way back into the castle followed by Steiner and Doctor Tot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ooooh luxury" Blank stated bouncing on the hotel bed. Zidane sighed watching the raindrops bounce off the window. He closed his eyes listening to the pattering of the rain wishing this was all a bad dream, wishing he had the ability that could have saved her. But he knew that this wish wouldn't come true.

_He jumped off the balcony rushing towards the Castle entrance pushing everyone out of his way. He slammed the main doors open and the morning sun smacked him in the face, but he didn't even register this, there was only one thing on his mind, and that was her. The boat however was not there so he did the only thing he could do, he swam towards the island. Everyone in the castle was now watching the genome and where the genome was swimming too. When he made it to his destination he climbed out of the water and looked down at her body, he was too late._

"Zidane!" The blonde sprang to attention and looked over at his companion. Fusion blinked a couple of times curious as to what her hero was thinking of.

"Oh right, sorry" He replied shaking his head and giving a small fake smile. Zidane jumped off the window sill and stretched. "Let's hit the hay yeah?" He finished before making his way over to the closest bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The young woman opened the doors to the throne room and bowed respectively towards Beatrix and Steiner who stood waiting.

"Congratulations for earning the title of Queen, your majesty." She uttered lowering herself on one knee in front of Beatrix and placing her right fist on her heart. Her long luscious black hair flowed down her back and covered half of her face, her pale skin brought out her eyes which shone a fiery red. She was clad in big black boots which were covered in chains and spikes. A big black belt was placed round her waist over a long sleeved white shirt, she wore black underwear and held tightly in her weapon belt were two long swords which had the words _'You have the choice to live or to die' _engraved.

"Thank you Aurora, please rise." Beatrix stated smiling towards the new General. Aurora stood as her Queen had instructed. "I have a favour to ask." The soldier tilted her head curiously indicating for Beatrix to continue. "Regent Cid has just informed me that Zidane Tribal is out looking for Queen Garnet's killer and he is looking for people to help along side this battle." Aurora nodded understanding what she must do. "Please … Go help him"

"At once, my liege" The general nodded and bowed once again before exiting the throne room in search of Zidane Tribal.


	3. III City of Night

**Chapter 3**

"It's … Beautiful" The young genome exclaimed captured by beauty of the town of Treno. Blank after hearing this rolled his eyes while Zidane smirked. It meant a lot to him when the genomes and the black mages received souls from the Lifa tree, however he only wished this could have happened earlier, if it could have only happened before he 'stopped'. Vivi however had a happy life, and had accepted his fate long before. But still, the black mage did not deserve what had happened.

"Ok Z, let's just get equipped and get the hell outta here" Blank stated interrupting Zidane's thoughts. Fusion glared at the red head and walked off. "Hey wait! You don't know your way around this place!" The former Tantalus member screamed running after the blonde haired girl. Zidane sighed and walked off in the opposite direction towards the weapon shop.

"Wow! Servant, what is this building?" Fusion asked pointing forwards towards a building covered with glowing lights and fancy decorations.

"Oh that? That's the Treno arena." Blank answered ignoring the fact she had once again named him 'servant'. Fusion smirked and ran towards the building. "HEY! Damn why can't she stop running away?" He grumbled once again running behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zidane Tribal continued walking but could feel the sense that something or someone was following closely behind. The thief gripped his hand tightly around his dagger in his sheath and continued onwards not stopping for anything. He looked to the floor to find his shadow was not the only one. The genome narrowed his eyes and took out both of his daggers spinning around quickly to find no one there. To say Zidane was confused was an understatement. Once again Zidane put his weapons back into their holders and walked towards the weapon shop. It hadn't been three steps he had taken before he heard someone utter his name.

"WHOSE THERE?" Zidane snarled into the distance. His voice echoed down the alley followed by someone else's laughter. Suddenly a figure lunged at the blonde punching him in the face causing the genome to fall to the ground. Zidane rubbed his cheek and looked up to find a man standing over his body pulling his glove tighter over his hand. The man wore a white vest top, black fingerless gloves, black jeans with grey boots over them, a black ribbon on his right upper arm and a white bandana in his hair which was dark brown and spike up. His green eyes glared at the world hero by his feet. "Who are you?" Zidane questioned raising an eyebrow to the newcomer and lifting himself up to a sitting position.

"Don't you remember me? Zidane, I'm hurt, really." He chuckled. "I'm sure you remember my sister, after all, YOU KILLER HER!" The boy screamed doing a back flip and kicking Zidane's face in the process. The thief fell back once again, his head smacking onto the pavement.

"What are you talking about?" He groaned once again coming into a sitting position. The brunette stepped onto the blonde's chest.

"Three years ago, me and my sister took you into our home as you were injured and poorly. Remember you had just come back from the Life tree. We brought you back to health and how do you repay us? YOU KILLED HER!" He once again screamed picking up Zidane by his shirt and slamming him up against the wall. "Amelia Valentine, yeah … do you remember her now?" Zidane's eyes grew bright as his memory came back.

"Glen? Is that you?"

"Oh so you remember now, do you?" Glen growled his eyes going a strange white colour.

"GLEN! I didn't kill your sister, I tried to save her!" The genome tried to reason. However the brunette would not take any of this and growled once again.

"That's what you'd like me to think, wouldn't you?" Glen Valentine whisked out two Ninja stars and threw them towards the genome. Zidane dodged them and jumped onto the roof of the nearest building. Glen jumped after him and both men jumped from building to building. "GET BACK HERE TRIBAL!"

"GLEN! IT WAS THIEVES THAT TOOK YOUR SISTER!"

"Nice try" Glen laughed. "YOU'RE A THIEF YOURSELF!" Zidane sighed and jumped, turning round he crossed his arms and uttered words silently. Suddenly a blue streak of light shot down onto Glen as he was jumping in between roofs and the boy fell towards the ground. Zidane skidded to a stop and jumped down to help aid the fallen newcomer. "How dare you come back to save me" He coughed. Zidane brought out a hi-potion from his pocket and gave it to the brunette who was quick to swallow the concoction.

"Glen, your sister took me to the auction hall that day, she decided I need some fresh air. Thieves came and tried to steal her Gil. Your sister refused. I tried to save her but I was still too weak. I did all I could, however that wasn't enough. They took her away, I don't know where too however, I'm sorry." The genome explained sitting down on the floor and staring at the sky. Glen stood up and brushed himself off.

"Do you speak the truth?"

"Yes, I do." Zidane answered also standing up and looking towards his old friend. Glen looked back at the thief and nodded. He didn't know why, but he knew that the blonde was speaking the truth.

"Then she could still be alive, I must find her." He decided and with that walked off. Zidane however ran up and stopped him.

"Glen, how about you come with me? I'm currently on a journey to find my fiancée's killer. We could look for your sister on the way. Besides you're great to have in a fight, you could help us, deal?" The genome proposed holding out his hand. The blue mage looked down at his hand and smirked taking it.

"Deal"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fusion smirked bouncing her bag of winnings in her hand. Blank walked slightly behind pouting that she had caught onto the game rather quickly. The gunner smirked pleased with herself after such a long and hard card tournament. She had definitely enjoyed herself and was sure to come back to the town on a later date.

The two had spotted Zidane up ahead and ran towards him, Fusion was eager to boast of her victory while Blank was eager to leave. When they had finished speaking, Zidane introduced them both to Glen and all four left Treno to continue their journey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A set of grey eyes watched the four leave Treno, he smirked and licked his lips. His body was covered in another's blood and in his hand was the head of Queen Stella.

**R & R please peoples!!**


	4. IV Unwelcome

**Chapter 4**

It had been five days since they had left Treno and they were currently making their way through the ice cavern

It had been five days since they had left Treno and they were currently making their way through the ice cavern. When the mist had disappeared, the ice of the cavern melted revealing century old cave drawings on its rocks and walls.

"Hey, Zidane! Look it's you!" Blank exclaimed cheerfully pointing to a carving of a monkey. Fusion, hearing this, proceeded to smack Blank on the back of the head.

"Don't speak so rudely to your master, you lowly peasant." She screamed before walking off deeper into the cave. Blank rubbed the back of his head glaring at her figure walking off into the distance. Glen, at first, had been confused at Fusion's dislike for the red head man. Now, he just found it rather annoying and childish. Blank had given up with trying convincing the genome that he was not a servant for every time she asked what he actually was, he couldn't bring himself to say 'thief' as then he would have only been beaten more frequent and harder.

"Hey guys, this cavern takes a while to get through so let's just say we rest a bit, yeah?" Zidane suggested stretching out his limbs and yawning. Blank and Glen agreed and after catching up with Fusion set up a tent.

"No, not again, servants sleep in servant tents!" Fusion explained folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"But we need to save tents, it's still a long way to Dali." Zidane tried explaining to the fellow genome who understood and nodded reluctantly.

"Shouldn't someone keep watch?" Glen questioned with shifty eyes around the cavern. "The mist might have gone, that doesn't mean the monsters haven't."

"SERVANT! KEEP WATCH!" Fusion demanded before entering the tent followed by Zidane and then Glen. Blank kicked a nearby rock.

"Damn!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Treno was in hysteria. Their beloved Queen had vanished from sight and nobody knew any news of where she might be. All that was found was a note with the words 'The regent is only a stone step away'.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ahh Dali, haven't been here since I was a young boy." Glen smiled waving the passer bys who gave him a strange look and carried on in a more hurried pace.

"Ok, This is the plan guys, we split up, try and find any news we can and see if we can hitch a lift in a cargo ship towards Alexandria." Zidane proclaimed smirking at how genius his ideas were. The other three nodded and made their ways to different parts of the village.

Zidane entered the inn to come to the familiar sight of the mayor's brother asleep on his desk. He clutched his fist tighter remembering this was the same man who had Vivi captured long ago. The genome coughed to get the old man's attention. The inn keeper yawned and opened an eye. Shocked to see Zidane he yelled and fell backwards on his chair.

"Get up! I'm not here to kill you or anything." Zidane hissed his eye twitching. The old man slowly got up from behind the desk and brushed himself off.

"Zidane I'm sorry, I really am, if I had…"

"Enough, I'm not here about that. I want to know if you had seen any peculiar people before the time of Queen Garnet's death."

"Well, not that you mention it…" The inn keeper started scratching his chin and sitting back down on his chair. "I did have a strange customer come in here a few days before."

"Really!?" Zidane proclaimed pleased he was actually getting somewhere.

"Yes yes, a strange customer I had. Clad in a big black coat hiding most of his or her face and most features too. But as it walked into that room I caught a glimpse of something that reminded me of you."

"Which was?" Zidane asked closer to the old man now to hear him better.

"That thing behind you… that blonde tail of yours." The old man finished pleased that the world hero was now on speaking terms with him. The genome felt his anger rising. It was definitely him, it had to be, Garland's project. He had been here to rest before killing Garnet, before killing his Dagger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blank hadn't gotten very far before he was ambushed by the children of Dali. The red head was in a predicament he couldn't help. Every time he tried to leave, the children started crying. So here he was in the middle of a field playing games with 6 year olds.

"So Hitomi, have you seen any strange people lately."

"Nope, 'cept you that is." She grinned showing many missing teeth. Blank sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Well what bout that cwazy man?" Another child came up and said.

"What crazy man?" Blank questioned intriqued. Maybe they did know something. This would mean he was being useful in the mission and Fusion could start to respect him instead of Zidane. Maybe then she could call him 'Blank' or maybe even 'Sir Blank'. Yeah he liked that idea.

"He was scawy, he picked up our ball and threw it up on the roof." Hitomi frowned digging her foot into the soft earth. "He had bwack hair and gold eyes and a tail, a long fluffy black tail. All I wanted to do was pway with it, but then he got angwy." She continued tears filling her eyes. Blank noticing this, changed the subject and then continued to play games.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Glen had made his way into the item store to prepare for their journey ahead. He spent every last gil he had on potions and remedies before he noticed the strange items on a dusty shelf behind the shop keeper.

"What are they for?" He asked the young woman who stopped cleaning one of her flasks and made her way over to the blue mage.

"They are mystical items which we have found in our village yet don't know the meanings of. They are very pricy however so nobody even really looks at them, so they just sit there and gather dust." She explained blowing the dust off the nearest item.

"What about that one though?" He asked pointing to an empty part of the shelf.

"Oh that one? Yeah we had a strange visitor to the village, a genome I think, he bought that one. I explained that we had no idea what it did, however he seemed not to listen to a word I said."

"I see." Glen smirked. "Thank you, you have been of very much help." The young man nodded and ran out of the shop grinning.

"Hey! Don't you want your items!?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fusion hadn't asked many questions, she was far too busy getting lost in the small village. She felt also that someone had been following her. Fusion stopped and turned around to come face to face with a strange woman.

"Who are you?" Fusion demanded placing both hands on her guns ready to use them if need be. The woman did not answer and continued to walk closer to the genome. "I said, who are you!?" The blonde screamed.

"I see you own a tail." The woman finally answered stopping only a few metres in front of her. "A genome, are you?"

"Yes, what's it to you?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I am on a journey to find Zidane Tribal, you know of him I presume?"

"Yes I know of him, who hasn't. Sir Zidane saved your people, speak of him with more respect you worthless filth." Fusion growled drawing her guns and getting into her fighting stance. The other woman immediately wielded both swords, glaring at the genome.

"Perhaps it should be you, who should show more respect. I am, after all the general of Alexandria, you are no match for me."

"Well I happen to be Terra's most elite fighter. I accept your challenge." Fusion stated. The newcomer ran towards Fusion at full speed dragging her swords along the ground. Fusion jumped into the air quickly dodging the general's attack. The genome span upside down in mid air and proceeded to shoot rapidly at the black haired woman. The general slightly fell to the floor after receiving a bullet to the chest before jumping up into the air catching the genome of guard, she delivered a quick slash causing Fusion to fall to the floor losing to the battle. The red eyed woman floated towards the ground placing her swords back into the sheaths.

"I pity your pride. I shall let you live, maybe one day you'll defeat me." And with that the woman vanished off into the distance. Fusion gritted her teeth raising herself from the ground with one hand and clutching her stomach with the other. Her blood now covered all of her clothes and the pavement she was laying on. The genome's vision was fading and she fell back down to the floor. The last thing she could remember before she passed out were two pair of feet making their way towards her and a voice saying "That's the fourth one. Put her in the cell with the others."

* * *

**R & R yeah!?**


	5. V Escape

Chapter 5

Water dripped on the stone floor from the river above. The room was dark, dirty and carried an unwelcome aroma of dead flesh. Zidane paced back and forth while his two companions Glen and Blank sat against the furthest wall watching the genome. The blonde stopped against a wall and slid down onto the floor. How was he supposed to avenge his love's death in this blastered cell. He brought his hands to his face thinking of a plan, but all he could think about was that day.

_Zidane ran quickly out of the throne room too shocked to believe what he saw was real. He jumped off the balcony rushing towards the Castle entrance pushing everyone out of his way. He slammed the main doors open and the morning sun smacked him in the face, but he didn't even register this, there was only one thing on his mind, and that was her. The boat however was not there so he did the only thing he could do, he swam towards the island. Everyone in the castle was now watching the genome and where the genome was swimming too. When he made it to his destination he climbed out of the water and looked down at her body, he was too late._

_The genome brought Garnet's body closer to his supporting her head with one hand while brushing her bangs out of her face with the other. Zidane felt a hot tear crawl down his face before landing on the cheek of his wife. _

_Feeling this, Garnet opened her eyes._

Suddenly all three of their heads turned sharply towards the metal door, hearing the chains being unlocked. The door opened and the two guards chucked their last companion into the room. Fusion smacked onto the floor with a loud thud too weak to make a sound or even a small movement. The guards automatically went back out of the room locking the door behind them. Zidane ran towards the door slamming his fist on it.

"HEY! Let us out! I demand to know why you have imprisoned us!" He continuously screamed. Blank ran over to the fallen genome moving her towards where he was previously sitting against the wall.

"Zidane, there is no use screaming, they won't give us an answer." Glen stated folding his arms and looking to the floor.

"He's right Zidane." Blank agreed resting Fusion's head on his chest. "All we can do right now is plan our own way of escape." Zidane sighed and fell down to his knees still watching the door.

"I guess so." He whispered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I demand you let him out!" The raven haired woman screamed slamming her fist onto the table. The mayor jolted backwards, slightly afraid of the new general. Her eyes held a passionate rage that remarkably resembled a ruby dragon after being provoked. The old man gulped and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"I'm deeply sorry my lady, but I can't do that. I-I have strict instructions from minister Artania and only the queen can c-cancel it." He stuttered back afraid to further anger the raven haired woman.

"Well, I demand to see him at least." She proclaimed straightening her body and crossing her arms infront of her chest, looking down at the mayor.

"Understood." He replied quick to retrieve the prison keys on the wall behind his seat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh yeah, Zidane!" Glen remembered standing up. The blue eyed boy turned around to face the brunette with a questioning stare. "The shop keeper said a genome came to Dali and bought an item there. Apparently no one knows what the uses of it are but it's expensive. Do you think it was that weapon thing you're after, who bought it?"

"Most likely," The genome replied, "The innkeeper told me a blonde genome checked in a few days before Dagger's death."

"A blonde genome?" Blank questioned joining the conversation. "The children of Dali told me, his tail and hair were black." He finished remembering the description he had heard. Zidane scratched his chin in thought, a trait he had had for as long as he could remember.

"Maybe there was more than one genome." The blue mage suggested sighing at the stupidity of the genome infront of him. Zidane, a bit taken back, jumped and turned his attention to Glen who was now standing up and leaning against the wall.

"More than …?"

The door opened once again interrupting the world hero and the general walked in. Zidane stood up quickly remembering this woman as Aurora, an Alexandrian soldier who had helped his friends in the war against Kuja and Bahumut all those years ago. The blonde couldn't help but smile and seeing a familiar face, however it quickly vanished at the sight of the serious expression on the woman's face.

"Zidane Tribal, Queen Beatrix sent me to assist you on your mission." She stated, getting straight to the point of her arrival. She took a quick glance at the other woman in the cell, who she had earlier fought and grimaced before turning her attention back onto the blonde haired male and smiling a little glad that her search was over.

"Aurora," Zidane smiled again, folding his arms "Good to see you but as you can see the mission is on hold at the moment." He finished chuckling a little while looking around the room for emphasism. Aurora sighed and jingled a key in front of Zidane's face. The blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" He cheered. Glen grinned, standing up and running out the cell first. Blank soon followed carrying Fusion on his back. Zidane nodded towards Aurora and both left last.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eiko skipped towards the throne room holding a tray of cookies, she had previously made with help of the cooks. She wanted to give these cookies to her father as a thank you for taking her in and giving her all she had dreamed of. As the purple haired girl opened the doors to the throne room, she immediately dropped the tray of cookies and fell on her knees while tears soaked her eyes.

"No… Daddy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blank held onto the rails on the ship and rubbed his cheek which was still sore from earlier. While they were running to the cargo ship Fusion had awoken and was not too pleased to be carried on his back. She screamed and slapped him and continued towards the ship on her own two feet. She had also not been too pleased with the appearance of the general who had been responsible for leaving her in the weak position she was currently in. Aurora completely ignored the existence of the genome and didn't speak a word to her. Zidane could feel the tension between his comrades and he did not like it at all, especially when they were currently undergoing such a serious mission. Glen, who was currently steering the ship, was most likely the only cheerful one at that time.

"Aurora, tell me why they arrested us like that?" Zidane demanded facing the general who currently had her back to the wall and arms crossed. Blank stood slightly behind Zidane while Fusion stood next to Glen. "There must have been a reason."

"And there was, they believe you are all murderers." She simple replied not changing any facial expression. The other four took this in complete shock. "Queen Stella has been murdered, the towns people say you all were the only suspicious people that day."

"That's bullshit! I would never sink so low, it was most likely some thief!" Fusion screamed clutching her fist. Blank gulped and faced the floor upon hearing the word 'thief' and his thoughts quickly travelled to what he had been wondering since he met the blonde haired woman 'what will she do when she finds out about me and Zidane'.

"It was most likely the secret weapon." Glen growled keeping his eyes out to the front of the ship.

"And… there was a note" The general carried on. Zidane raised an eyebrow to the raven haired girl. "The note told of how, whoever it was that killed the queen is now after the regent."

"CID!?" The genome shouted. "Glen! Change course, we're going to Lindblum!" The blue mage nodded at the world hero and quickly swivelled the wheel towards the famous castle.

"You got it Zidane."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She awoke quickly to the sounds of footsteps not far from her cell. Using all the energy she had, the young woman slid across the floor resting up against the wall furthest form the door. '_Please, not another beating_' her mind pleaded feeling another sob escape her throat before she had time to control it.

She was definetly a sight, her face a mixture of bruises, dried blood and tears. Her clothes were none other thn filthy rags that made her itch and didn't cover much skin. When she had been given the garments, her first thought was how they would probally have rapped her. Luckily the pain and torture hd gotten that far or extreme yet.

The door opened and a light hit her chocolate brown eyes causing her to immediately move her hands in front of her face.

"Come your majesty." a sinister voice said allowed. "Our leader wishes to speak with you."

R & R!!


	6. VI Alive or Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or Locations related to Final Fantasy IX. If i did then this story would be made the offical sequel to the game and would already be in shops near you as either a film or a game.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY IX-2 - Garland's Secret Weapon

Chapter 6: Alive or Dead?

* * *

'_Now this is what you call a welcome committee…' _Zidane sarcastically thought as the end of the cool blade was held against his throat.

"Let them go!" a feminine voice shouted towards the guards. The man holding the blade reluctantly lowered his weapon and moved aside for Zidane to get a good look at the owner of the voice he had just heard. The genome could not help but smile as his eyes rested on the purple haired teenager in front of him. But something was not right… her eyes were different, they looked the same as they did that day the 8 world heroes fought and defeated Kuja. Zidane's smile turned into a confused stare as Eiko silently held back her tears.

"But miss, these are the ones…" one of the guards started at the young woman who only raised her hand to silence them.

"If they have only just arrived on that cargo ship of theirs then how could they possible be responsible?" She asked calmly back to the soldier who for a moment looked as if he would reply but then shook his head and took a step back. Eiko turned her attention to Zidane and the others before nodding.

"It's good to see you, come let us go to the conference room, there is much to discuss." She explained turning around and heading towards the elevator. Zidane took a look back towards the group before following the young summoner.

* * *

She coughed blood onto her hands as the man kicked her in the side of the head. She was scared, she had to admit it. What would the leader do to her, why was she here in the first place?

The man who hit her then grabbed a fistful of her long dark brown hair tilting her head back to whisper into her ear. What the man said, the queen could not understand for it seemed to be in some unknown language, however it seemed like a language she had heard before. Next thing she knew, her vision had gone. Scare she had gone blind the brunette raised a hand to her eyes to find a soft fabric.

"Is there a reason you have blind folded me?" She asked the man with her feeling a little courage from the rage engulfing her. The man only laughed before moving her once again to another room.

"Garnet, so glad you could make it" An eerie voice cackled in her ears, which however, did not belong to the man by her side but by another. Someone who had a voice Garnet had definitely heard before.

* * *

"He's dead?" Blank's voice cracked taking in the news. Eiko, know not being able to hold back, allowed a few tears to travel down her cheeks as a loud sob crept out of her throat.

"Lady Eiko, we didn't do this, you must believe us!" Glen shouted at the purple haired girl before being held back by a guard behind him. Eiko waved her hand slightly ordering the guard to let him go. Glen gave a piercing scowl to the man before straightening out his clothes.

"Garland's secret weapon…" Zidane whispered beneath his breath which did not go unnoticed by the young teenager before him.

"You really think… it was him, who did this?" She asked her long time friend whose gaze was rested on the floor in front of him.

"It would make sense." Fusion explained swinging her legs back to forth whilst sitting on the conference table and eating an apple which she had decided was the 'best thing she had tasted!' which was followed by 'Gaians sure know about luxury!' Everyone's gaze turned to the blonde before she stepped down from the table and looked at her hero. "Queen Stella and Regent Cid are both the leaders of their civilisations, so was Queen Garnet, there's definitely a connection." Eiko's eyes widened before she ran to the other side of the room and retrieved something from one of Cid's desk draws.

"'Not even the rain will hide the rat from me' that must mean the king of Burmecia." Eiko shouted holding up a piece of paper she had retrieved.

"Where did you receive this?" Aurora asked taking the piece of paper and looking over it.

"It was placed on the throne when my father…" Eiko started but found hard to finish her sentence.

"Well we have to go to Burmecia then." Glen proclaimed punching one of his hands into the other. "We'll protect the king and show that weapon bastard what's what!"

Fusion grinned and nodded her head, "Sir Glen is right! Let us be off!"

"Err… 'Sir' Glen?" The brunette asked scratching the back off his head.

"Lady Eiko!" A voice interrupted slamming the conference doors open. "What are you doing, these murderers should be imprisoned!" His desperate voice screamed.

"Minister Artania, Zidane and his friends did not do this" Eiko growled, all sorrow she held before being long gone. The minister gulped as Blank and Glen gave him powerful and deadly glares while Zidane's eyes only held betrayal and disappointment.

"But my Lady…"

"Enough! I am the regent here; I will say what is what. Go prepare the Hilda Guard 7 for her guests here; they will be leaving for Burmecia shortly." Her voice screamed dripping with authority none present had heard before. The minister bowed his head respectively before agreeing and leaving the conference room.

The occupants of the room stood in silence for a moment not sure on what exactly to say. Zidane looked back and forth between his comrades and sighed _'Not Exactly a lively bunch' _he thought.

"… Congratulations on your promotion." Fusion cheered breaking the akward silence.

'_Well maybe a little lively' _Zidane grinned.

* * *

"Who is it?" He yelled through the door irritated to once again be interrupted. He felt sorry for them all of coarse, they were only doing their job after all.

"It's Mikoto, May I come in?" The man didn't answer but only pulled his hood more over his face preparing for the light that would floor into his quarters. A moment later the governess opened the door with a slight pout towards the older man. "Same as always I see."

"What are you doing here?" He hissed not looking at the newcomer who had entered his room.

"I did send word of my visit, did Mr 466 not tell you?" She asked closing the door behind her and taking a seat beside the room's owner. He however only turned away from the genome and lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Must have slipped my mind" He answered after a few moments of silence. The blonde sighed before setting down a bowl of soup on the table next to the man. "I'm not hungry."

"You must eat sometime, If you do not regain your strength who will help me?"

"I'll never help you." He growled running to the other side of the room while knocking the bowl of soup onto the floor in the process. The genome sighed and picked up the soup placing it back on the table. The man had become so fragile, so void of emotion.

"…Siht si eht ylno yaw ot evas eht sem'oneg, Ajuk… " She whispered in Terran before shaking her head, "…Enadiz dlu ow reven d'nats rednu…" she finished and left the room.

* * *

Ok the person to guess what Mikoto said gets a cookie =D

And yes OMG Garnet IS alive!!! weeeeee :D ZidDag fluffiness at end me thinks xD

R & R – it doesn't take long, just please give me a reason why I should continue this story =]


	7. VII Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or Locations related to Final Fantasy IX. If i did then this story would be made the offical sequel to the game and would already be in shops near you as either a film or a game.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY IX-2 GARLAND'S SECRET WEAPON

Chapter 7 - Strength

* * *

After releasing yet another blood curdling scream, muffled slightly from the gag strapped around her mouth, the young brunette couldn't help the tears forming and dripping down her face onto her ripped stained rags. Her right eye refused to open, covered in dried up blood from previous beatings. There was also now new blood covering half of her face, some slipping between the fabric of the gag and entering her mouth causing the girl to cough violently after tasting her own blood.

Even if she had the full ability of both eyes the Alexandrian would still not be able to glance up at her attacker from the lack of light in the cell. The only way she would know where the man stood was either from the sound of his cold menacing voice, which seemed to pierce into the depths of her soul, or from the echo of the heavy footprints as he circled around her.

With the little energy she had left, she once again tugged at the restraints on her wrists and ankles tying her to the chair. However, noticing she was once again unsuccessful, the brunette slumped back into the chair awaiting the demands he seemed to recite to her three times a day. The man grabbed the gag from around her mouth pushing it down to dangle around her neck, however his finger continued downwards slowly towards the top of her cleavage making the white mage heave inside and feel like dirt.

'_And no amount of baths would get rid of this kind of dirt' _the young woman thought struggling to keep her body away from his wandering finger.

"So you're majesty, are we going to cooperate now or is the value you hold to your own life really that meaningless?"

And there it was, like a well rehearsed play. A simple sentence she heard repeatedly time after time. Her mind had now of course connected this phrase to pain, she believed that after this whole thing, she would somehow mentally feel shoots of pain if she heard even one word from that sentence again.

That is of coarse if there was going to be an 'after'.

All she knew was that the sentence he spoke would never stop repeating in her ear, well, not until she told him what he wanted to hear. If she just simply relayed the information he wanted then she would never have to listen to that stupid fucking sentence ever again.

Zidane had told her once how strong people never gave up no matter what life through in their direction, they may fall at times but they would gather the courage to stand up again head hanging proudly and continue their path in life. She had merely bowed her head that day, for her hair to fall slightly, shielding the frown which appeared on her soft delicate features. The genome had laughed of course, tilting her head up and while looking in her eyes said;

"…_**and you're the strongest person I've ever met Dagger"**_

She wanted to prove that phrase right. So, with the blood currently in her mouth, she spat in the direction she had heard the voice from.

The queen swore to herself she had actually heard his dark smirk appear on his features.

"My, my, your highness," He began placing the gag once again around her mouth before lowering himself on his knees in front of the brunette "what are we ever to do with you?" he pondered grasping her foot slightly causing the brunette to squirm.

The smirk deepened as an idea had obviously entered his mind. "…now wouldn't that hurt?" the male chuckled menacingly while Dagger stared ahead trying not to show any emotion, even though she felt heavily confused, worried and most of all, scared shitless. The man slowly moved his hand from grasping her foot to simply placing her big toe in between his fore finger and thumb before looking up at the bruised and bloody maiden before him.

He was close enough now for Garnet to look into his lifeless eyes; there was shown no sorrow, no regret, no joy, not anything. That's when the summoner repeated to herself, in her mind what she already knew.

"_He's just a puppet, a puppet controlled by __**her!**__"_

"Have you ever stubbed your toe your majesty?" He smirked once again, looking down at the once perfectly manicured foot pulling Dagger out of her thoughts. "Have you ever wondered why stubbing your toe is so painful yet if you hit your finger, its bearable? You see, it's much rarer to hurt a toe than a finger so the body is just simply not used to that part of the body being in pain"

Garnet's attention turned towards her right index finger which the man had bent backwards at a complete right angle, immediately breaking it, the day before. The pain had been excruciating and the brunette had immediately thrown up from the torture.

Before the young woman had acknowledged what was happening, her torturer quickly took her big toe and bent it vertically upwards causing a loud crippling scream, mirroring the one yesterday, to bounce off the room's walls and fall back into her ears. A huge shot of pain had rippled through her body and her arms moved from reflex against the ropes to grab her foot, however the restraints tying her wrists down on the arms of the chair had prevented this action and Garnet had to make do with biting her lip and drawing blood which soon trickled down her chin and joined the rest of the blood stains on her rags.

And then she had done it once again, the poor excuse of a meal they had given her an hour prior had risen back up and splattered to the ground. The other occupant of the room frowned, cutting her cheek swiftly and then grabbing Garnet by her hair, slamming her to the ground so half her face lay in the substance she had just conjured up.

"Believe me Sarah, I will find out how Trance is achieved one way or another. Do yourself a favour, give up and explain all you know and I promise to let you out of your misery." He finished before using his tongue to lick garnet's blood clean off his daggers and walking out the room.

Garnet helplessly listened to the sound of the iron door slamming shut. Then she did the only thing in her power to do, she cried.

'_Maybe Zidane was wrong about me… Maybe I should just give up'_

* * *

"Hush now, I am fine." The King laughed waving his hand from side to side as if trying to dismiss the thoughts of the five warriors in front of him. "I am breathing, walking and talking, perfectly healthy." He continued taking another sip from his goblet.

"All we are saying is that we believe the weapon is on its way here now, you are not safe staying in the castle if that's true." Blank explained stretching his arms and resting them behind his head, tired of convincing the king of Burmecia. Zidane nodded his head in agreement looking towards the two other Burmecians standing beside their ruler hoping for their agreement on this issue. The two knights only sighed knowing how their efforts were futile.

"I ran from my castle once, I shall not be repeating this again." The king's voice chuckled before leaning back on his throne swirling the wine in his goblet from side to side. Blank merely held his tongue before any ill mannered profanities ran from his mouth. The red head was on the edge of giving up, which he had never felt before.

"How about this then your majesty," Aurora started bowing her head gaining the attention from her fellow travellers "What if we were to protect you and this castle?" The king rubbed his chin between his thumb and fore finger contemplating the idea while a smirk appeared on Zidane's face.

'_Trust Aurora to persuade royalty'_ the genome thought highly impressed with the general.

"That is a good plan, is it not?" Frately proclaimed crossing his arms around his chest also highly impressed. He turned towards his king who had turned back to him also and smiled.

"Very well, I shall agree to your services." He cheered, causing the others in the throne room to sigh in relief, before turning to the woman on his right. "Freya, please be as so kind as to show these five to the guest quarters."

"At once, my king." She bowed, smiling, before moving out of the throne room with the other five following closely behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"… have you ever seen such a thing in your life, as three blind mice." The woman sang eerily before knocking back another shot of sake. She turned around cackling as she threw the glass within the fire place causing a hiss from the flames.

"Mistress?" A male voice spoke quietly from the doorway. The robed woman turned towards the man behind her who was currently on his knees.

"Go." She simply stated turning towards the fire place watching the element dance waves in front of her. The male nodded and left the throne room to journey towards his desired location, Burmecia.

* * *

"Zidane!" A woman screamed in dire need. The genome swiftly look in all directions for the owner of the voice but was met with nothing but cracked dried up land. "Zidane! Help!" the voice screamed yet again even more urgently.

Zidane couldn't help it as his feet started sprinting, to where, he wasn't sure. The heat of the sun plummeted down onto the blonde causing his energy to burn up more quickly.

No matter how far he ran, his surroundings never changed, still the same dry land, he could not see life for miles, no human, no animal, no fiend, not even a weed.

The genome felt his legs buckle under him as he fell face first onto the dusty floor. He tried to move his hand to help him get back up but energy was lost to the genome as all he could so was lay there.

"Zidane, please help me!"

That voice again. Where had he heard it? Zidane closed his eyes feeling sleep deprived, but then he felt something that he was sure was a miracle.

From a power he thought he didn't anymore own, the genome managed to raise his palm towards his cheek to double check he wasn't hallucinating.

But as more rain drops fell towards his face, the blonde knew this wasn't a figment of his imagination. He looked up towards the sky to see the sun had disappeared behind grey clouds.

"You're here." Another voice whispered, this one different from the other. Zidane turned his head up towards the sound to see a woman kneeling in front of him. The blonde immediately joined the woman kneeling in the same fashion in front of her.

But this wasn't just any woman, she wore an elegant white, off the shoulder, white dress which showed off the purity of her soul, her voice was as melodic as he had remembered, her eyes held a softness no other could match, her hair looked like beautifully woven silk and her smile held not an ounce of pain as it had the last time his eyes had settled upon it.

"Dagger…" He whispered placing his palm from his own cheek to hers. Garnet turned her head to kiss the inside of his palm before closing her eyes as a peaceful atmosphere settled upon them both. Zidane too closed his eyes drinking in the moment.

"Zidane! Help me!" There was that voice again. Zidane opened his eyes to find Garnet was gone.

"Dagger? Where are you!?" He shouted in distress looking all around him in hopes his eyes could settle on that beautiful smile of the queen's once more. His eyes landed on a lake in front of him, he was positive that it wasn't there before. The rain continued to fall around him as the genome ran towards his new destination.

A woman stood on the edge of the lake, her back facing the genome. Zidane stopped for a second before moving his hand to reach the woman but to be met with an invisible barrier. The woman turned and the genome's eyes widened like saucers.

Fusion, who was dressed in a beautiful white dress similar to Garnet's, looked up at the world hero before showing him four cards placed in her hand. Each card held a number, 4, 9, 3 and 6. But Zidane could not focus on the cards right now, more her eyes.

They no longer held the molten gold they once had, these eyes were in fact a dark blood red, and tears leaked from the sockets. Fusion dropped the cards onto the ground in front of her as her hands met contact with her eyes, seeming to only just notice the tears protruding from them.

A loud bang was heard and the female genome's eyes went straight to Zidane. Her eyes held what looked like sympathy, but why? The gunner fell forwards to her knees and Zidane stared into the eyes of his best friend holding none other that Fusion's very own gun.

"Blank, what have you done!?" He screamed catching fusion before her face hit the ground not even contemplating that the barrier he had felt earlier had vanished, he then noticed the blood seeping through the white fabrics of her dress as her lifeless eyes bore into his own causing a shiver to make it's way down his spine.

"Zidane! Help me!" The man looked up to see that Blank has disappeared and was replaced with a woman he had never seen before. She smiled warmly at the genome as she held out an apple. The genome blinked, who was this woman? Fusion had now disappeared, so Zidane stood up, being pulled by some unknown force towards this stranger in front of him.

She too wore an elegant dress as the other two females before. Her mouth moved as if speaking, yet no words were uttered.

"Zidane!" The genome turned towards the voice to finally lay eyes among it's owner. It immediately hit him, why he thought that voice had sounded familiar as he stared into cerulean eyes which matched his own.

"Mikoto?"

"Help me." She chocked as she bowed her head causing her blonde tresses to fall gracefully in front of her face. A loud scream tore through the atmosphere and Zidane turned to see the woman from before with his very own ultima weapon pierced through the her gut.

* * *

"Zidane!" Aurora shouted waking the man up with urgency. The blonde responded with sitting up with lightning speed breathing in short raspy breaths. The genome slid his hand down his face collecting beads of sweat appeared due to his nightmare.

"Aurora, you'll never guess what a crazy…"

"Zidane! The weapon is here! Quickly!" She screamed throwing him his weapon and rushing out the door.

* * *

And so there you have it. Chapter 7, what do you think?

Oooh yeah My other story, Zidane and Dagger together forever, shall be update hopefully next week, if not the week after =D

**review **please, you could even put one word if you like

example:

**1: Good**

**2: Bad**

**3: Okay**

**4: Terrible**

**5: Ewww**

**6: Masterpiece**

**7: wtf**

**8: cookies**

See lots of examples :D

* * *


End file.
